Orville part three Mysteries revealed
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Alexa's past catches up to her and the crew of the Orville will have to return to a place she never wanted to return to in order for them to get their answers…but what will the Krill do with this upcoming war? Will Ed and Kelly be able to solve the problem before the war breaks out?
1. Chapter 1

Mysteries revealed part 3 of Orville series… chapter 1

**AN: So here is part three of my Orville series you will need to read the first two before this one to get what it is about. It picks up right after Orville endeavours of bigger proportion…read that one first. Will Alexa Shaw be able to help stop the so called upcoming doom? Who is she really? Her past catches up to her and the crew of the Orville will have to return to a place she never wanted to return to in order for them to get their answers…but what will the Krill do with this upcoming war? Will Ed and Kelly be able to solve the problem before the war breaks out? I do not own any of the Orville characters…Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 **

Ed had managed to question General Alicila with Alara as Alexa was busy with Ariel working on deprogramming her. What he had said had him worried...but was he to believe him. He had warned him that Ariel was one of Damion's most prized pupils. That she was known as his ace up his sleeve and to prove it she had a tattoo of an ace on her right shoulder. Ed remembered seeing the ace tattoo and he was going to ask her about it but Alara had reminded him that Alicila would have seen it when they were in the dungeon. He did not know what to believe but before he got the chance to go and ask he was called up to the bridge.

"Bortus what is going on?" Ed said as he got out of his chair.

"We have been recalled back to headquarters on Earth. The Admirals want answers." Bortus replied

"Gordon set a course."

"Aye aye sir setting a course for Earth." Gordon replied once they were under way Gordon turned to look at Ed once they were in hyperspace. "So what happens now?"

"We take the General back for questioning." Ed stated

"The girl?" Gordon asked

"I have questions. Kelly is with her now." Ed replied he sat there for half an hour. "Bortus you have the con." Ed said getting up and leaving the bridge he makes his way to his office when inside he paces for a while before heading to Kelly's office where he knows Alexa is with Ariel.

"Enter." Kelly called out after Ed knocked so he entered to see Ariel sitting on a chair with Alexa standing over her. Kelly and Alara were standing against the wall watching what they were doing.

"How's it going in here?" Ed asked Kelly after moving over to her.

"They have been talking. How did Hallsey take it?" Kelly asked

"Well we are on our way back to Earth so there is that."

"Did you get anything from him?"

"Got plenty, not sure if it was truth. The news was unsettling. We thought they were allies."

"They are planning something."

"Captain Bridge. Admiral Hallsey is on line says it's urgent."

"I will take it in my office." Ed said looking at Kelly who nods.

"Stay in here with them." She tells Alara who was planning to anyway. Kelly and Ed made their way to Ed's office.

"What do you mean they dropped out?" Ed asked after having an earful from the admiral.

"Exactly that Carlasiarc have dropped out of the Union. Cutting all ties with us."

"Did they give a reason as to why?"

"No, their ambassadors have left and they have restricted their airspace around their planet."

"Have they asked for their General back?" Kelly asked

"No. You need to be careful Ed, they have already attacked the Odyssey they are looking for you."

"We are still three days out from Earth." Ed said

"I know and it is imperative you get the General here so we can shed some light on what is going on. Watch your back Captain." He said before signing off leaving Ed to look at Kelly who wore matching worried expressions.

They had called a meeting with the officers in the conference room except those on duty. Ed and Kelly filled them in on what had happened. Alexa Shaw and Ariel were also present in this debriefing.

"So what is their goal?" Claire asked looking from Ed to Ariel back to Ed.

"We don't know."

"They attacked another Union vessel?" Bortus asked

"Yes."

"You have anything to add to this? What are you exactly?" Gordon asked

"I was a Reiard Warrior a soldier. I can only think that if they are cutting ties they have chosen to stand against you."

"Against us why? Why attack a union vessel?"

"We interfered with them they know that you know now and will be reporting back to the Union. Many things that happen there many within the union will frown upon. So they have declared themselves seperate from the Union so..."

"So?"

"So they can declare war."

"War on the Union?"

"War is coming, with the krill is inevitable."

"The krill will not team up with them."

"They don't have to. Fighting a war on two different fronts will wipe you out. The Krill are not interested in outpost nine. With three suns and a red moon. It holds little interest for them."

"What about the spirits?" Kelly asked

"What about them? They cannot interfere with the living. They will disagree with what is being done but can do nothing to stop it. Other than what they already have done."

"What have they done?" Ed asked

"They got you her." Ariel said indicating Shaw.

"What?" Alexa asked confused

"Spirits can't interfere with the living but they do have a connection to the gods." Ariel replied

"The Asamarian goddess?" Kelly asked

"Asamaria is on alert they are preparing for war if it makes it that far. As are many other planets that have a strong spiritual connection. War is coming."

"Who will you stand for?" Claire asked "you are a soldier from Carlasiarc."

"I have no ties to my home world other than that I want to stay far away from it. I have seen enough death if I get a choice I would choose not to fight. But I am coming to the conclusion that my choice in the matter is irrelevant. I will fight by your side. And do what is necessary to protect the innocent. That being said unless you deprogram me I will not be of much use to you." Ariel replied

"You said they are declaring war on us but how? They have an army sure but no fleet." Alara asked having researched everything she could about outpost nine.

"Many things were kept from the Union. They did not tell you about their army?"

"No." Ed said handing her a small screen with everything they know about them.

"This is inaccurate." Ariel replied

"Well enlighten us."

"Our planet is a war ravaged planet. The army itself is larger then most individual planets within the Union. Not including the reiard warriors."

"Like yourself?"

"Yes. Trained from an early age to kill, manipulate and serve. Bred to be perfect soldiers trained to handle any and most weapons, to fly, drive and swim. To survive in any possible habitats. Because of the training not many make it through but once they have they are hard to fight. You say they don't have a fleet but they do, master pilots in arial combat."

"Will you tell us everything? If they launch an attack do you know how? Troop movements? That kind of thing?" Ed asked

"I will do what I can, but I am not a strategist I was a soldier going where I was told doing what I was told. I don't know how much help I will be for that."

"You have helped more than you know. Admiral Hallsey did you get all that?" Ed asked looking at the screen.

"If what she says is true...I will debrief the other admirals. Captain Mercer are you sure she is not..."

"Admiral Hallsey I am working with her." Alexa Shaw stated making the admiral look at her.

"If there is a fight will you stand with us?"

"I am here am I not?" Alexa shrugged before looking back around the room as they looked at her.

"Captain Bridge."

"Go ahead?"

"We need you here sir."

"I will be right there. Meeting adjourned. Alexa..."

"Work with Ariel."

"Yes and if you get the time get her to write everything down." Ed asked making her nod before they all got up and left Ed and Kelly made their way to the bridge.

"What is it?" He asked

"We have a distress call from the Corrozon."

"What is the nature of the distress call?" Kelly asked

"They were attacked by the Krill, managed to get away but their engines are down and their ship has maintained some major damage."

"Is there any other union ship closer?" Ed asked

"No sir we are the closes."

"But we are still several hours out."

"7, yes sir."

"Very well change course. Set for the Corrozon." Ed said sitting on the seat.

"Ed."

"We can't just leave them Kel."

"I know." She said sitting beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Orville part three Mysteries revealed chapter 2**

7 hours later they arrived at the location of the Corrozon when they did the sight made Ed stand with Kelly looking out of the window.

"Clair get Medbay ready. Alara get in contact with them. Bortus keep our scans up we don't want any surprises. Get our shuttles across."

"Sir I can't establish contact with them."

"Life signs?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright Kelly you have the bridge." Ed said planning on taking the shuttle across. Kelly nodded her head as he left the bridge.

He made it over where he was met by the captain.

"Captain Mercer, thanks for coming."

"Captain Langlee what's the status?"

"90 dead, 110 injured, levels 1-5 are the only ones not damaged."

"We will take your injured crew over to our ship and tow you back." Ed stated

"Copy that."

"Your shuttles still functional?"

"Yes."

"Then let's start transferring." Ed said so the slow progress of moving from one ship to another. The med bay on the Orville was on emergency as their doctors moved through the injured crew. It was everyone on deck for this. Ed looked around the chaos knowing he was no help here he watched as Kelly moved around helping where she could so he moved back to the bridge.

"Sir that is the last of the transfers our shuttles are locked in ready for tow." Gordon stated

"Very well set course for Union central." Ed instructed

Kelly was walking with Alexa and Ariel towards the medical room, she had gone to get them when their expertise were needed both have some form of medical training. Ariel had left them to work on the less serious cases. 20 minutes later Kelly was called away there was a fight on deck C.

5minutes earlier…

Ariel had just finished off one of the Corrozon's engineers when she looked up and saw someone who looked vaguely familiar. She followed her away from the injured crew as she navigated the halls. Ariel soon figured out where she was going but before she could call anyone over coms she had to intervene as she had knocked down one of the guards and was about to kill the other. Ariel grabbed her attention.

"What is going on here?" She asked in an authoritative tone having the desired effect by making her freeze and turn to her. She seemed to register who she was, that was when she attacked.

"Traitor!" The woman spat at her as Ariel moved the fight away from her crew members. She blocked the onslaught of punches and kicks in the confined space of the hall way. She knew that if she got her hand on her it would be the end of her. That was when she pulled out a knife Ariel blocked the blade stepping in and disarming her only to be shoved back into the wall. She turned to see that one of the security guys had gotten back up so her attention was back on him she had him in a hold that Ariel knew would be a killing blow so she dived for the knife they had fought over and threw it. She felt the split lip and wiped away the small amount of blood before standing up and moving over to the guy helping him up as he looked at the body behind him.

"What is going on here?" Ed asked he was with Kelly and Alara with three other security members.

"Assassin." Ariel indicated to the dead body.

"Assassin?" He asked confused

"Sir she did try to kill me." The security guy stated

"How did you know?"

"She looked familiar."

"Why was she here? Was she here to rescue the General?"

"No, she was here to kill him."

"Kill him why?"

"So he wouldn't talk." Ariel stated looking down at the women on the ground then back up to Ed.

"She saved my life sir."

"Alara." Ed said

"On it." She replied calling extra security down to them.

"Is she the only one?" Kelly asked at which Ariel shrugged.

"I am sure they probably would have placed spies within the Union. Check for unauthorised transmissions coming from or into the Orville." Ariel replied Ed had Alara working on that but he made sure that Ariel was to stay with Alexa. Ed made his way back to his office with Kelly to file a report, he was getting those involved also to write a report. He had increased security but he wondered if it was enough.

"Okay out with it." Kelly stayed looking at him.

"Out with what?" He asked

"What is on your mind? You're doing that thing again when you scrunch your face up trying to figure something out."

"If she was a spy, how did she know we were the ones to come to their aid?"

"You think it was not a krill ship that attacked the Corrozon?"

"I don't know, it could have just been an opportunity."

"But you think otherwise. We need to see all outgoing transmissions." She said pulling out her device he agreed giving her his computer she began her work. It took some time mainly because it was well hidden and it took even longer to try to decode it. They ended up getting Alexa in to help hoping she would understand the language turns out she was the not the one to give them an answer it was Ariel she recognized this code.

"What does it say?" Ed asked but Ariel was on her feet and running out the door. The others followed as she shouted for people to move out of her way.

"Ariel what is going on?" Alexa asked

"Need to find it." She replied

"What?"

"She has sent out a signal. Still broadcasting." Ariel replied Alexa noticed that she was heading for the shuttle bay. When she made it there she looked around at those inside, their were crew from the Corrozon she pulled out her communicator and fiddled with it. She realized that she was the center of attention but ignored it. Then scanning the room she made her way over to one of the shuttles and entered it she then began to search it. Ed came in with Kelly and watched as she somewhat began throwing things around.

"What are you looking for?" Ed asked just as she pulled something small and circular.

"What is that?" Kelly asked noting that Ariel looked somewhat horrified.

"Get the shields up." She stated

"What?" Ed asked

"Shields up." Ariel repeated she shared a look with Alexa.

"How many?"

"Not sure, but they are on their way." She replied considering the small disc was glowing green. "It could be an extraction or..."

"Or?" Ed asked but did not like the sound of what she was implying.

"To destroy us."

"You said Reiard Warriors were master pilots."

"Yes."

"Were you?"

"I past my training."

"We are going to the bridge."

"Sir even with my piloting skills and Lieutenant Malloy's we are still not going to be able to get away. We are towing the Corrozon."

"What do you suggest we do? We will fight if we have to."

"You fight we die, you are not ready to face them, not yet…Are you willing to lose a shuttle?" Ariel asked after seeing his reaction to her first comment.

"What is your plan?" He asked

"Leave the tracker in the shuttle let it lose or program it to go somewhere, hope they take the bait." Ariel replied

"Do it." Ed stated heading up to the bridge with Kelly he needed to get the ship ready encase this failed.

**AN: So what do you think? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts…Until next time thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Orville part three Mysteries revealed **Chapter 3**

Ed sat in his chair with Kelly beside him he had the ship on red alert as he watched Gordon working with John and Ariel getting the shuttle away from them as Gordon continued to put distance between them. Ed was worried this was not going to work, he had noticed that Ariel had spoken to Alexa both of them were concerned about something but he was too busy getting the ship ready encase this failed to hear what they were talking about.

"Anything on scanners?" he asked

"No sir…" Bortus replied he could tell that everyone was tense.

"Gordon?"

"Nothing sir."

"John?"

"Almost there…Are we sure this is going to work."

"It has to work." Ariel replied as she and John were looking at the screen intently. "Done…now we wait." Ariel replied as she and John lost connection with the shuttle.

"What if they get there and see it is a shuttle then come after us again?" John asked

"You really need to think positive man." Gordon stated just as the ship shook.

"Bortus?"

"Not an attack."

"Sorry that was me, turbulence. We are pushing her hard." Gordon stated just as the ship shook again. "Okay that was not me…" Gordon stated Ed watched as Alexa stood up she moved over to Alara's monitor taking over.

"Shaw what is it?" Ed asked

"Did you retrace her steps?" Alexa asked

"We followed her on surveillance." Alara replied just as Ariel seemed to click on with what she was getting at and got up running off the bridge with Alexa right behind her.

"Should we follow her?" Ed asked

"I don't know what that was about." Kelly replied looking at him he nodded before they both got up.

"Bortus you have command." Ed stated as he and Kelly followed after the two engineers. They found them in the engine room.

"She was never in the engine room." Kelly stated

"She walked past it." Ariel stated moving over to the engine panel she began typing.

"What are you doing?" the head engineer asked trying to make her to stop but she growled at him making him stop.

"You seeing this?" Ariel asked as Alexa looked over her shoulder.

"Is that what I think?" Alexa asked but before she could answer Ariel hit the emergency stop and the ship jolted only Alexa and Ariel seemed to remain standing as she once again began typing.

"What the hell was that?" Ed asked Ariel seemed to send a surge to the engines and they made a purring noise…the lights went out before coming back on.

"Did I?" Ariel asked Alexa who wore a serious expression as she was typing

"For now, enough for us to get back…but we will need to run a full diagnostic…they can't trace it can they?"

"Unless the tech has changed within the last year? No." Ariel replied

"Year?" Alexa asked

"When I cut all ties with the planet…including my contacts." Ariel replied moving the hair out of her face she sighed in a relief.

"What just happened?" Kelly asked Ed was still baffled that they were ignoring him.

"We just stopped the ship from blowing up." Ariel replied

"By forcing us into an emergency stop?" Ed asked

"Yes, I cleansed the system forcing a reboot to wash out the bug she placed in it." Ariel replied she was still looking at the monitor. The way she said it so casually as if they had not just about been to certain death. "I can't see anything else, I think we are in the clear. Until we get back."

"We will purge the system when we return."

"If we return." Ariel stated "They could still come after us." She stated when she got some not so happy expressions.

"Captain Bridge."

"What is it?" Ed asked

"We have contact on radar." Bortus informed them that made them all end up running back to the bridge where Ed and Kelly took charge.

"How far away?" Ed asked

"They are gaining." Alara informed them

"Do we know if it is them?" Ed asked

"It's unidentified but they are closing fast."

"You need to lose the tow."

"What?"

"It is slowing us down. If we want a chance to outrun whomever is chasing us we need to lose it." Ariel stated

"We don't even know if…" Just as Ed was starting to speak the ship shook. "What was that?"

"They are firing on us." Bortus informed them

"How they aren't close enough…"

"Captain cut the tow. The crew is safe on our ship for now if we don't they won't be for much longer." Ariel stated

"John cut the tow." Ed stated

"Yes sir." John stated that was when Ariel moved behind him looking over the panel in front of them.

"Move." She stated to John

"What?"

"Move." She repeated

"I don't think."

"I can outfly them with Malloy, may I?" she stated so John after getting the look from Ed got out of the seat Ariel sat down as the ship shook again.

"We have gained speed but they are still firing on us." Gordon stated as the room shook.

"I'm taking over…keep up." Ariel stated pushing three buttons on the panel taking control.

"Wait…how?" he asked as he watched Ariel take charge she pulled off a really difficult move one that even Gordon was frowning at. "A ship this size shouldn't…" He started to speak as they heard a grinding sound.

"It will make it." She informed him. Just then she jumped back into hyperspace. Before dropping out again.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked but he was not answered as his pilots both looked completely focused.

"You're moving us away from Earth." Gordon stated as the ship jumped once again.

"Gordon take over…by me some time in the asteroid field." Ariel stated handing him back control.

"What are you going to do?" Kelly asked

"What I was trained for." Ariel replied but the tone she used and the look on her face had those on the bridge tensing as she left the bridge with Alexa.

"Gordon?" Ed asked

"I've got it. Lose them in the asteroid field." He replied

"What do you think she meant by that?" Ed asked Kelly seeing that look on her face had him worried, she was young yet that look on her face…was the look of a killer.

Down in the cargobay.

"You're making a bomb." Alexa stated as she watched Ariel work.

"Something similar." Ariel replied as she focused on her work only slightly nervous with the way the ship was shaking.

"What are you going to use as a…is that what I think it is?" she asked as Ariel pulled out a small cylinder shape.

"Don't worry I am not going to drop it." Ariel stated as she carefully placed it in the component on her device.

"Where did you get it? Has it been onboard this entire time?"

"I got it from the bomb back on outpost nine." Ariel replied "I couldn't hand it over as I didn't want anyone experimenting with it, I was going to find a way to dispose of it later. This way will work."

"Are you alright with using it against them? They are your own people."

"They are not hesitating to kill us. It is us or them, I do not want it to be us. I have died once already I will meet the Maker when my time is up…just not yet. And done." She stated finishing it off. "I need you to throw it, if I line up the shot can you throw it?"

"Then you better get us the hell away from here." Alexa pointed out

"That was obvious." Ariel stated getting up and running back to the bridge but she stayed on coms with Alexa. "This is the most running I have done in a while." She stated almost to herself.

"I can set a training regime if you like?" Alexa replied

"I am not out of shape." She stated entering the bridge once again taking control without telling anyone what is going on even though they were demanding it.

"Why are you taking us back out?" Gordon asked as she took them out of the asteroid field.

"You did your part, time to do mine." She replied this was the first time the others got to have a look at the ship that was attacking them.

"I have never seen a ship like that." Ed stated as Ariel dodged one of their attacks

"What are they shooting at us?" Kelly asked it was like nothing she had seen.

"They are trying to kill us sir what does it matter what it is?" Gordon asked

"Alexa get ready." Ariel stated she was staring at the ship across from them it was like they were at a stand off.

"What are they waiting for?" Kelly asked

"Better question what are we waiting for?" Ed pointed out they were literally a sitting duck. Ariel then seemed to smirk she tapped some more buttons and the Orville lurched forward only for them to end up jumping only to end up exiting behind them on a weird angle.

"Now." Ariel stated before jumping again a moment later.

"What just happened?"

"We are now back on route for Earth." Ariel replied Bortus had confirmed they were no longer being followed. John had resumed his post.


	4. Chapter 4

**Orville part three Mysteries revealed c4**

They made it back to earth where they spent a long time going over everything that had happened. Ed had forgotten what it was like being sent into so many meetings. Alexa was a huge help, she brought a calm calculated perspective to what was going on. Everyone had questioned Ariel, and had Alexa not been with her they probably would have locked her up. Ed had to admit that she looked completely calm even though many were accusing her of being a spy or a double agent. They all wanted answers and she never once lost her nerve considering so many people were asking her questions most of which were the same. Kelly was also a picture of calm throughout the meetings, she was the one that was keeping him sane. He looked over at her as they were once again in another meeting with the Admirals seeming their interrogator had just finished with the General, he was not much of a talker though and they had gotten very little from him. As one of the admirals rattled on about military need seeming outpost nine had declared war on them Ed saw one of the lieutenants enter with a message, whatever was said had the admiral frowning he shared the news with the other Admrials.

"Captain Mercer, if you will give us the room." Admiral Hallsey stated so Ed left with Kelly and Alexa meeting Ariel who was sitting on the seat outside with two guards watching her. She tilted her head at them but did not ask anything and for a second Ed did not see the trained operative he saw a young woman lazing in a chair shrugging of their parents when asked a question. They also took a seat Alexa remained standing against the wall, she closed her eyes, Kelly who had sat next to him pulled out her com unit and began typing something. The silence that dragged on her couldn't take it, so he turned to look at Ariel who was now looking at him.

"You chose to be a lab technician?" Ed asked

"Yes."

"But that is…lab work…" Ed pointed out "Weren't you trained to fight?" He asked

"I am good at fighting, I have seen a lot of bloodshed, some of it I have been the cause, I thought I was doing what was right. It does not take a rocket scientist to kill, I have seen a lot of things…done a lot of things…lab work was the safest choice."

"You liked the fight?" Kelly asked hearing it in her tone as she spoke.

"You would call it brainwashing…I do not see it that way though. I was raised on a war ravished planet. Raised to fight, if I had not I would be dead. The soldiers…they are following orders…those in charge have a nasty reputation and any sane person fears them. No one would in their right mind desert them."

"You did?" Ed pointed out

"I have nothing left for me there, I do not fear them, I do not fear death. The thing I do fear is being forced to bend to him again."

"Did you meet him?" Kelly asked

"I don't know." Ariel shrugged

"You don't know?" Ed asked not believing it, the words the General stated ringing in his ears. She was his Ace up his sleeve, looking at the girl across from him her could not believe it. He had to be lying.

"It is like their is a fog over my memories the more I work with Alexa the thicker it becomes. If I am being honest, I do not want to remember, the things that I do is hard enough to handle." Ariel stated

"Captain Mercer, Commander Greyson the Admirals would like a word with you." The receptionist stated Ed had forgotten where he was for a second before standing up.

"Alexa take Ariel back to the ship." Ed stated Alexa nodded before walking off with Ariel and her two guards. He and Kelly reentered the office looking over the admirals but found only Hallsey left in the room.

"Ed, we are sending you back out. Section 398 is not responding we need you to go and investigate. Make sure everything is still alright there."

"How many planets in that region?" Ed asked looking at Kelly after reading the briefing he was handed.

"16, nine of which contain life only one is part of the union the others have remained independent."

"Planet Ko'aur va?" he asked trying to read the name on the back of the report. "Any distress signals?"

"No, nothing no signals whatsoever. We have sent out reports to every planet or station within the Union briefing them of Planet nine's declare of war. We have heard back from most, some of which has agreed to side with us, but most have stated they would remain impartial." Hallsey informed them.

"Alright we will head back now." Ed stated together they made their way back to the Orville that was finishing up repairs. Kelly headed to her office as Ed headed to the bridge knowing that Kelly was calling back those that had left the ship. It took them 20 minutes to have the ship ready another five before they were once again on the move. Ed was sitting in his chair with Kelly, he had gone and spoken with Alexa and Ariel before they had taken off making sure they were both fine with what they were going to do. He also wanted to know that is the region held any importance to Outpost nine, Ariel had politely informed him that she did not know everything about the leaders of outpost nine she had no idea what held their attention. He gave her a briefing of the area anyway telling her if she found anything of interest.

They were halfway to their destination when trouble started, they were sent distress signals from three other Union vessels all saying they were under attack from unknown vessels. Ed was just about to get Gordon to set a course for the nearest one when their alarms went off.

"Sir we have a Krill vessel coming out of hyperspace." Alara informed him

"Sir they have targets locked on us." Bortus added Gordon did not need to be told twice he began doing extreme measure to get them away from the Krill ship.

"Just what we need." Ed mumbled he felt the ship shake as they started being shot at. The ship was on red alert. Kelly came in with both Alexa and Ariel as they looked at what was happening. Kelly claimed her seat as she shared a look with Ed as the ship once again shook making a groaning noise.

"Sir Permission to take the helm?" Ariel asked Ed looked at her trying to see what she would do. The Orville rattled that made up his mind.

"Granted." He stated watching how she took the seat next to Gordon.

"I am taking control." She informed him

"Don't mind me I am just keeping us out of death range." Gordon mumbled as Ariel took over the ship seemed to groan as she worked away doing twists and turns that they were no longer shaking but the ship was groaning.

"I don't think a ship this size is meant to do these sort of movements." Kelly stated

"Hold on, this is where it gets dicey." Ariel stated as she put the ship on full reversal they literally saw the Krill's energy pulse headed towards them as they went backwards the explosion happened in front of them shaking the ship. Ariel did not stop though as she moved the ship on a weird angle. "When I tell her you, hit fire. Don't try to aim." Ariel stated Gordon agreed as the ship seemed to be out of control.

"You do have this right?" Ed asked because to him it did not look like it. Mid spin the Orville went upside down once again missing the explosions.

"Now!" Ariel stated just as Gordon shot at the ship even though he did not see the ship in front of them. When Ariel seemed to get the ship steady again they saw it, the Krill vessel was on fire as it exploded Ariel got back into hyperspace. "All yours." Ariel stated

"How did you do that?" Gordon asked "You have got to teach me." He added

"Normal defensive flying." Ariel shrugged making everyone on the bridge look at her.

"That was not normal." Alara stated

"That was like the worse roller coaster ride ever." Ed agreed

"What is a roller coaster?" Ariel asked

"You don't know what a roller coaster is?" Gordon asked

"It is a human entertainment ride. Usually found at amusement parks." Alexa explained "The analogy was wasted on her, but if what she did was a roller coaster ride it would be shut down for being too dangerous. What you did was risky."

"It was worth the risk." Ariel replied

"How do you know?" Kelly asked

"We succeeded." Ariel responded "Now I would like to return to the lab."

"Because you prefer lab work." Ed stated at which Ariel nodded he agreed and let her leave.

"Can you believe she didn't know what a rollercoaster was." Ed stated as Gordon got them back on the correct trajectory towards the nearest distress call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Orville part three Mysteries revealed c5**

They arrived to see the USS Frontier suspended in space, power off, the rear of the ship was missing.

"Oh my god." Kelly stated seeing the state of the ship Ed sat forward on his seat.

"Life signs?" he asked turning to look at Alara, she looked away from the ship to her screen.

"Sir I am reading life signs at least a dozen." Alara replied

"Any communications?" He asked

"No sir, we have been unable to communicate with them."

"We are alone out here yes?" he asked

"For now we are the only ones on radar." Bortus replied

"Okay we will send a party over there."

"Sir?" Alara stated grabbing his attention

"Yes?"

"There is a strange reading."

"What is it?"

"Oh its gone, it could have been nothing."

"Or it could have been something, I'm not taking a risk like last time." Ed stated

"I agree." Kelly stated

"Get Alex up here." Ed stated it took one minute for her to get there in that time Alara was concerned about the ship and those still on board according to their readings the oxygen levels are very low.

"Sir?" Alex asked

"What's your take on this?" He asked Alex looked out the window to see the ship.

"They were attacked from the rear." Alex replied

"Alara saw strange readings near the ship for a second but now it says its fine." Ed stated

"What type of readings?" she asked

"A spike in energy." Alara replied

"May I?" Alex asked pointing to Alara's station she stepped back allowing her access. Alex ran a quick scan. "It is not reading it now, are you going to take a shuttle over?"

"There are survivors, we can't get in communication with them."

"Send a shuttle to the front, the signatures are on the bridge make contact with them there. If you set up a bilorfierc mic…"

"A what?" Ed asked

"You don't know what that is…too advanced. Ariel will know what I am meaning. F3fighters use it for spying on her planet. I can take Ariel she can build it and we will be able to communicate with them."

"Their blinds are down."

"To protect the windows from breaking." Alex agreed

"What?"

"If you look they would have had to seal that part of the ship off, to stabilize the pressure the way that is if you try to open up from this side without them stabilizing their side you could…"

"Crush the ship."

"Not just that but the reactor, is hanging on by a thread any change could cause an explosion taking out the rest of the ship." Alex added

"Do it, Kelly once we get a connection you will take Claire on the second shuttle." Ed stated Kelly nodded but was surprised that Ed was moving to the door with Alex.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"With them, you have the con." He stated he followed Alex as she went to Ariel as she discussed her idea Ariel nodded. Ed had told them that they were running out of time so he watched as they grabbed random things he was not sure of their relevance. "IS that it?" he asked them seeing that they had stopped packing things into the shuttle.

"Just one more thing, I need John." Ariel stated

"John?"

"I need his hands." Ariel replied

"I can help." Ed stated holding his hands up and he ended up lowering them feeling self conscious as she looked over his hands and the face she was pulling. "Okay, get John." He stated looking at his hands not seeing a problem. As they got on the shuttle he was still focused on his hands when he noticed something wrapped in cloth. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it." Alex replied placing it in the back.

"Ed are you ready?" Kelly asked over coms

"Yeah, just waiting on John."

"You're taking John?"

"Ariel said she needs his hands."

"Because you have soft hands." Kelly guessed

"I don't have soft hands… its not that is it?" he asked Ariel who shared a look with Alex.

"So you moisturize own it. Its not necessarily a bad thing." Alex smiled just as John entered the ship.

"Captain?" he asked confused at what was going on, on this he let Alex explain her idea he was happy to know he was not the only one not to know what it was that they were building. John looked at the women. "Just tell me what you need me to do?" He stated

"For now join the Captain up front we need to get in front of their bridge." Alex stated as she and Ariel began building whatever it was that they were going to use.

"You don't think I have soft hands?" Ed asked John as they left the Orville heading for the Frontier. "Mercer Bridge Can you see us?" Ed asked when John didn't reply.

"Yeah, we read you loud and clear and have a visual." Kelly replied "Can you see anything?" she asked

"Debris, but nothing inside the ship. Setting up scanners." Ed stated as John set up the close range scanners. "How is it going back there?" he asked turning to see the girls busy at work with something that looked like a highschool science experiment.

"John, need you now." Alex stated John agreed moving back to them. "Hold that there." Alex stated then Ariel handed him a screwdriver.

"Can you screw that there?" she asked pointing to a specific spot he had to change position before he managed to achieve what he needed to.

"Is that it?" he asked

"No, keep it steady, if it moves we could blow up." Ariel stated seriously as she was busy with some wires.

"Not that I'm complaining but what is it that you are making…its not a bomb is it?"

"In layman term it's a receiver…sort of like a speaker and magnifyer. It picks up on soundwaves even through steel and 12icnch glass."

"So we'll be able to hear them, how will they hear us."

"If she wires it correctly flip a switch and it can force the waves back to a specific frequency say a com unit on a Union vessel."

"So you're making your own com, what if they're com unit is down."

"Doesn't need it, this here is doing all the work that will just be a receiver." Alex replied

"Done." Ariel stated "See steady hands." Ariel smiled

"Now what?" John asked

"Move it up to the front and point it in the direction you want it. I mean F3fighters have smaller, more sophisticated versions but it should do the same thing." Ariel stated as John carried it to sit it on the dash pointing in front of them.

"If you turn it on, its not going to explode is it?" Ed asked

"No…I mean, there is always the chance it could I mean we did use scrap parts for it…but it won't." Ariel replied looking at Alex who nodded it did not stop Ed's nerves and he flinched when Ariel flipped the switch. John also leaned back when it was clear it did not explode both of them gave a small laugh.

"Is it working?" Ed asked Ariel held up her finger and twisted the dial he only just recognised as she did they heard it. It was quiet but they could hear breathing.

"Conserving oxygen?" John guessed

"This is Captain Mercer of the Orville does anyone copy?" Ed asked

"Um Sir for them to hear us you need to push this button." Ariel stated

"Oh," he smiled pushing the button. "This is Captain Mercer of the Orville does anyone copy?" he asked Ariel moved his hand off the button and they heard it.

"How are they talking to us? We have no power?"

"Don't worry about that, just know we can hear you. What is your status?" Ed asked

"Captain Mercer this is Lieutenant Greer, I have 12 other crew members with me on the bridge our Captain is injured and unconscious…our oxygen levels are almost out." She replied it was clear that she was under strain.

"Stay calm lieutenant I have my best people coming up with a way to get you out." Ed stated before taking his hand off the button he turned to look at Alex.

"What?"

"How are we going to get them out without crushing the ship, or making it explode or killing the 12 crew members that are still alive?" He asked

"They have no way of getting to any of the docking ports I mean they're all gone…the only one still there is in open space." John stated

"We make our own docking port." Alex stated

"How?" Ed asked

"If we back the shuttle onto the side of the ship there, we can depressurize the area between us then cut a hole."

"Why does your face say it won't be that easy."

"Because it won't I mean there is a 100 different ways this could go wrong. It could kill them, or us."

"Is it the only way."

"Within the time frame we have? Yes. If there oxygen supply was fine I would have suggested towing them to a sub station."

"But its not." Ed stated "What would you need?" he asked

"I have everything I need here, if I block off this section of the shuttle with a force field you will be protected if the seal breaks."

"Okay, let me tell Kelly to get the other shuttle ready." Ed stated getting out his com unit informing her of what was going on. He was surprised that when he came back Alex was in a space suite at this she shrugged.

"John keep an eye on their readings." Alex stated before putting the barrier up she then disappeared from view. Ed had no idea what it was that she was doing but John got them into position he heard the scrap of metal as the made contact with the Frontier.

"This plan will work right?" he asked Ariel at this she shrugged

"It is risky."

"Would you have agreed to it?"

"If we didn't those 12 would be dead within 20 minutes. If it succeeds she saved 12."

"IF she fails?"

"Those 12 would be dead and us too."

"The barrier?" he asked pointing to it.

"Gives us air to breath, if she fails the pressure from the other ship…" She made the Kaboom noise and hand gesture.

"That's comforting." He muttered wincing as her heard as terrible scrapping noise. "What was that?" he asked

"could have been any number of things, her breaking through their barrier, the shuttle settling on the ship."

"Or the ship giving way?" Ed asked

"Captain we can hear you this talk is not reassuring." Kelly stated and he winced

"Sorry. Forgot the coms were open." HE stated "I have all the faith I need in my people, Shaw knows what she is doing."

"That almost sounded believable sir." Ariel stated

"Shaw come in status?" Ed asked but no response came "Why isn't she responding?"

"Sir?" John stated

"Yes?"

"You might want to hear this." John stated so John moved over to him,

"You need to wake up."

"Is that…"

"Shaw?"

"Shaw come in?" he asked over the device

"They're unconscious all of them. I might be able to fix this."

"Fix what?"

"Give them some power…if we use this shuttles power."

"Then what about us?"

"We will be on here."

"Where there is limited oxygen?" Ed asked

"We will have enough for the other shuttle to come here, the three of you can be in the space suits."

"Can't we just load them up onto this shuttle?"

"They're all injured."

"But you just cut a hole in the ship once the shuttle power is gone how are we going to get the other shuttle here to pick us up?"

"If anyone asks that is what we did." Alex stated

"What?" Ed asked he was so confused.

"Kelly get Claire to the shuttle bay." Alex stated

"Oh you're going too…"Ed realized what she was doing

"Okay do you want us to come over?"

"No, get ready for a delivery wait in the shuttle for it though and clear it out, have Alara with you. Umm Captain, if I were you I would get ready to leave…like as soon as I say go you go." Alex stated

"Copy that." Ed stated choosing not to ask questions Alex bent down to inspect the closes crew member feeling for a pulse. She grabbed a pen and wrote on his cheek, she then went around and did it to the other 12. As she focused on the power within it let her mind slow down as she opened a wormhole to the shuttle bay. She then moved the crew through it…she could feel the pressure in the room about to give as she grabbed the last one she shouted at Ed to go before jumping through the worm hole as it closed in time before the explosion took hold she could only pray that Ed got out of there. She landed on the ground of the shuttle bay coughing up blood, she was not meant to do that. Kelly was there leaning over her as Alex pushed the body of the crew member away from her.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked

"Ed?" Alex asked so Kelly turned to speak to someone.

"They're alive, just stranded Gordon is getting ready for a pick up." Kelly replied

"Can we let in the other medical team."

"No! don't. I am sorry, I shouldn't have told you to come in."

"What's going on Alex?" Kelly asked

"These people need to be put in quarantine. The damage to the oxygen vents all man made, their injuries done to themselves."

"They didn't damage their ship themselves?" Kelly asked

"No, they were attacked. That strange reading, was a wormhole sort of like what I just did."

"Are you saying one of your kind did something to them?"

"No, the energy was wrong, not done by a living person…a device…a portal. Not impossible."

"So what was done to them?"

"I don't know." Alex replied getting out of the space suit she was in but she was going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Orville part three Mysteries revealed chapter 6

Alex moved around their make shift medical suit in the cargo bay. Ed, Kelly and John watched as she, Claire and Ariel assessed the crew from the Frontier.

"Take it easy Lieutenant." Alex stated stopping Greer from rising.

"What happened?" she asked confused

"What do you remember?" Alex asked

"Our ship…"

"Sorry, its gone. We managed to get your crew out and bring them to the Orville. That is where you are now." Alex stated and indicated for Ed and Kelly to come over.

"Thank you Captain." She stated looking at Ed

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ed asked seeming she was the only one conscious.

"We were heading to section 43 to share the orders of the Carlasiarc declare of war. When we detected there was a weird reading. It goes blank after that until I heard your voices. We were attacked but I don't know what from." Greer stated

"Sir she needs her rest." Alex stated

"fos elpídas." Greer mumbled

"What was that?" Kelly asked as several other crew members began to mumble that in there sleep. Ed looked around them they were still unconscious and if he had to admit it what they were saying was a little creepy.

"Does anyone…Alex what is it?" Ed asked noting that she was standing their frozen staring at Greer. "What are they saying."

"Not possible. Greer where did you hear that?" Alex asked but it was clear that Greer was out of it she did not respond.

"Alex what is it that they are saying?"

"Power of hope." Alex stated

"Okay, what is that exactly?" Kelly asked she had a feeling it wasn't about positive thinking.

"Nothing…I need some time to think." Alex stated moving away from them. Kelly and Ed shared a look with each other.

"Ariel do you have any idea?" Ed asked looking at Ariel but she looked just as confused she shook her head.

"Sorry sir, this is the first time I'm hearing this language. And I don't think it has anything to do with our normal translations of hope." Ariel replied

"Alex what is the power of hope?" Ed asked

"Any normal translation I wouldn't be concerned we will be going into war, hope is a powerful tool to use. But it had to be that language…you need…just forget it."

"I don't think we can forget it, not when you're worked up over it." Kelly stated

"I didn't mean to worry you. We need to find out who interfered with their heads." Alex responded

"Captain Bridge." Bortus stated making Ed and Kelly head over to the com unit to talk with Bortus leaving Alex to continue working with Claire and Ariel. Alara was looking over them there on stand by if they needed help.

"What is it Brotus?" Ed asked

"Sir you need to hear this?" Bortus stated so he began playing a conversation between a transport vessel and a Krill ship.

"_Hand over the__fos elpídas."_

"_We told you we have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_Give us the fos elp__í__das." _

By this point Ed had waved over Alex who seemed to pale at what she was hearing she turned off the com stopping the conversation they were hearing.

"I think it is time for you to explain. If the Krill are looking for it? Could they be behind this?" Ed asked indicating the injured crew in his cargo bay.

"The Krill won't want it." Alex stated

"It sure sounded like they wanted it." Ed pointed out

"If anything they will want to destroy it. It has nothing to do with their religion."

"What is it?"

"It's a power source…of sorts."

"You know where it is?" Kelly asked at this Alex looked around the cargo bay

"Not here." Alex stated she didn't want to say anything in front of them, especially since they had some of their own unusual readings earlier. Alex waved Ariel over and the two of them came up with an idea to search the ship. Ariel understood what she was wanting to build so the two of them set off to do it. With the materials they could find in the cargo bay.

"How long are we going to be here?" Ed asked looking at Claire.

"They each have some unusual brain activity. I understand why Alex wanted to keep them quarantined." Claire stated

"Do we know the cause of it?" Kelly asked

"Not yet." Claire replied

"Is it contagious?" Alara asked

"I've been monitoring our own brain activity so far no…" Claire replied

"But it could?" Kelly asked picking up on what she wasn't saying. Claire didn't say anything instead she went back to work.

"It's not contagious." Alex stated after half an hour she and Ariel had a square device in each of their hands.

"What is that?" Kelly asked

"Can we leave?" Ed asked at the same time as Kelly

"You can leave, they should still be quarantined for their safety…until their brain activity is normal. We can return to the bridge. As for this? It would pick up any abnormal readings." Alex replied she then turned to Alara. "You might want to set up security detail on them." She added Alara didn't question it she just nodded. As others came in to move the injured to the medical lab. Alex, Ariel, Kelly and Ed made their way up to the bridge. Alara joined them after setting up a security detail on the med lab. Ed watched as Alex and Ariel used their scanners to scan the bridge both of them nodded to each other as Alex went over to the door and put up a smaller sqaure device on the wall.

"Do I want to know what that is?"

"It depends if you want to become paranoid." Alex responded

"What type of answer is that?" Gordon asked

"It will stop any uninvited guests." Alex replied

"You know what I don't want to know." Ed stated "Now are you going to explain?" he asked

"The power of hope can be used as a weapon."

"A weapon?" Kelly asked

"You said it was a power source." Ed stated thinking along the lines of electricity or some alternative.

"If the legends are true, it can bring armies to their knees. Wipe out civilizations. Destroy gods." Alex replied

"Who would create something like that?"

"It is not its intended use. But like anything made can be turned into a weapon, it can be used for the wrong intentions." Alex replied but still Ed felt like she was holding something back.

"So where is it?" Ed asked

"Protected by the gods."

"So are we going back to Asmaria?" Gordon asked

"No, it is not the Asmarian goddess that protects it." Alex replied

"Which planet?"

"Is it our job to go after it?" Kelly asked

"If the Krill are after it. We need to get it before they do." Ed stated looking at Alex but she looked like she was ready to refuse his request.

"You can't take a ship this size there, besides it is safe, if we go looking for it; it would just bring unwanted attention to it." Alex replied but she could tell that the others in the room were not going to let this matter go so she ended up sighing.

"We will take the shuttle." Ed stated

"I still don't recommend us going, but I can see that there is no talking you out of it. We should get the Frontier crew back to Command then I will take you there." Alex replied, she knew they were on a clock that the gods will need to be warned that others are after it but the crew of the Frontier needed attention first. This would also give Alex the time she needed to mentally prepare herself for going back to a planet she had thought she would never return to again.

Turns out they stopped at a space station that belonged to the union that had a proper medical facility it was a lot closer than Central Command, once they dropped off the crew and picked up supplies they were once again on their way. Those on the bridge were eager seeming Alex was the one piloting with Gordan heading to a section of space that they have not explored before, this is what they signed up for.


End file.
